Angels in Flight
by Marauder Heir
Summary: The dream he had was an odd one, one that depicted a life not his own. A life that was full of things that his young mind could not comprehend. But, still, the dream came and he learned and now it was timet to go where he was needed. HPBtVS


The air was damp and heavy as the sun tried to fight it's way through the clouds. It's valiant effort was in vain, however, as lightening streaked across the sky, followed closely by a resounding boom. Those safely ensconced in they're houses merely jumped and curled further into their beds, trying to sleep. Only one person was sleeping, and even then it was a troubled one. The youth dreamt of horrors that no other had dreamt of. Different women from different times. The first one a young woman, chained to the ground and given the essence of a demon by three men. Then, after she died, another took her place. Then another, and another, until an entire line was created of women with the potential to become something great, something that could fight the forces of evil. The latest, a young woman of sixteen, blond and from America. She fell in love with a vampire with a soul and she fought a vampire known as The Master, and died, only to be revived by a young man, her friend. She lived, but it created a paradox. There were two women now who had the power.

The youth watched as the life of the blond woman passed and she met the second one, a young African woman. They fought side by side and became comrades in arm, before a fight came and a vampire took the African woman's life. After a night of romance, the vampire she fell in love with lost his soul and with the help of the dark haired vampire who slew her friend and her childe, they set out to destroy the world. Before her red headed friend could replace his soul with a gypsy curse/spell, she killed him and sent him to hell dimension. After the events that had taken place, they discovered a new one in the line had awoken. A brash brunette. The youth watched as her guardian, a person called a Watcher, got killed by a cloven vampire and she fled to where the blond woman was. Together, they 'dusted' the cloven vampire and the brunette stayed in the blond's town. The person watched as the brunette betrayed the blond and joined ranks with the Mayor, who was apparently immortal and evil. The blond and her friends stopped the mayor and in the process blew up the school and moved on with they're lives. The brunette in the hospital in a coma caused by the blond.

Soon enough the blond was in college, along with her friend, the red headed Wiccan. During her time there, she almost had her soul stolen and fell in love with a T.A. who turned out to be part of a secret government project dedicated to hunting demons and vampires. Though it was unknown to any of them that the person in charge was building a person out of demon parts that she had salvaged from different attacks. To defeat the thing that the commander built, she and her three friends, the red head, the man who saved her life and her watcher, had to join consciousness'. The night after, all four of them dreamed of the first of her line, who of which tried to kill each of them, only to have the blond tell her off in the end.

The next year that the youth went though in they're dream was puzzling to them. It seemed that the blond had a sister, one not previously seen in other dreams. They later discovered that she was made from a tremendous source of energy that acted as a key to another dimension, one that was wanted by a hell god that went by the name of Glory. They tried to hide the fact that the sister had been a key for a better part of the year, but in the end, Glory had found out and kidnapped her. They tied her to the top of a tower, built by those who had been fed off of by Glory to be bled dry. In the end, they had killed Glory, but were to late to stop the opening of the gateway to her hell dimension. The blond had sacrificed herself to save her sister by flinging herself into the gateway, closing it but killing herself in the process. Just as she hit the ground, the youth bolted away, breathing harshly, sweat dripping off their brow. Bright green eyes peered into the darkness, trying to discern they're surroundings, only to find that they had not put they're glasses on. Raven black hair that usually stuck up was plastered to their head, only to be stuck back up as a hand was run through the sweat-soaked strands. A sigh passed though cupids bow lips as the youth stood and made their way to the wardrobe to look in the mirror. What peered back at them was a small boy, barely passing four feet, with a curious lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead. His skin was pale, from spending his days mostly indoors, only to go outside to work on the garden as per his aunts orders. He sighed and went down to the common room, so as to not disturb his dorm mates. The eleven year old took a seat next to a window and stared out at the summer night. It was his last day of school, something that he was exceedingly happy about.

It wasn't that he didn't like the school, it was everyone in it. Even those that called themselves his friends continually got on his nerves and tried his patience. He knew that they only became his friends either on the order of the Headmaster or because of his fame. The only person who really tried to be his friend was a timid boy in his dorm.

He was rather anxious to get away from everybody, even going so far as to say that he wished he could go home to his aunt and uncles house. He stayed up for the rest of the night, processing the dream he had. As he did, he noticed that not only had he learned about all the girls in the dream, but he learned everything they knew. Languages, magicks, fighting styles, strategies, everything. By the time the sun crested over the mountains, he had half of everything absorbed. He would have to finish when he was alone. Already people were coming downstairs to get ready to leave.

* * *

When he got home, he steadfastly ignored his aunt and uncle and carried his trunk upstairs. When got there and shut the door, he mused over the fact that he could carry that heavy thing without any assistance. _Must have something to do with what I dreamed about _he thought as to went about unpacking and hiding some important things. It wouldn't do to have his 'family' come up to his room and take his things away from him. He had things to learn and not a lot of time to do it in. Already, survival instincts and the things he learned in his dreams warned him to gather as much information as possible and use it to his advantage.

He quickly pulled out a piece of parchment, jotted down a quick missive to Gringotts and sent it off with Hedwig. While she was gone, he decided to reread his school textbooks, to get a better grasp on what he missed over the year, or what he didn't understand and the teachers couldn't explain properly. He always did learn better from reading than from listening to the professors and such.

A few hours later, Hedwig came winging back with a reply:

_Mr. Potter,_

_As you have requested in you letter, we have sent a report of the total value of your assets. Also, as per request, we have recalled all vaults keys not in your possession, destroyed them and remade new ones, along with locks. They have also been included in this letter. You have only to tap your family crest to retrieve them. As it doesn't count as magic of any sort, you will not be penalized by the Ministry._

_Also, it has come to our attention, here at Gringotts, that a few select individuals have been taking large sums of money from your vaults, under your name and relocating them to newer vaults. Such individuals are the Weasleys, more specifically, Molly, Percival, Ronald and Ginerva Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger and one Remus Lupin. Though it states in your parents will that the vault that Mr. Lupin has been taking from, is in fact his, so we will not be able to penalize him for taking such actions._

_If you wish to take actions against them, please forward a letter to us entailing what you wish to be done and we will take care of it._

_It has also come to our attention that on the early morning of June 20th a brief influx in your magical core was detected by our monitors, small enough to be ignored by the Ministry trackers, but significant enough to be caught, was brought to our attention. We do not know what it meant, but are investigating further to make sure that is has caused no lasting to you or your magic._

_We will contact you when we have more information on the matter._

_Sincerely,_

_Ragnok_

_Potter Estate Manager_

He stared blankly down at the letter after reading it for the third time. He couldn't believe that they would actually steal from him, though the goblin did say that Mr. Lupin own one of the vaults, as stated in his parents will, on that he had not seen. It irked him rather greatly that the Headmaster of a school thought that he had control over him, as if he were his guardian. What right did an educator of children have to try and take control of his life. He quickly retrieved his wand and tapped the Potter family crest, accessing his keys and the reports that were stored there.

As he read over the extensive reports, his eyes grew wider and wider. It seemed that his parents were more well off them previously stated. They owned a grand total of ten vaults, eight of which stored vast amounts of gold, silver and bronze. The other two stored miscellaneous items, one for jewels and other such incites and the other storing things collected over the years, i.e. books, furniture, weapons, etc.

As he continued reading, yawns became for frequent and his eyes became dry. Finally, he set the reports down and crawled into bed around one in the morning, falling asleep as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Over the next few days, he got his affairs in order and also decided to get a head start on the next few years of school. He wrote to Flourish and Blotts, requesting for numerous books to be sent to him, regardless of the cost. He also wrote to the luggage shop, asking for a larger trunk that could store more than showed and shrunk on command rather than having a spell to be cast on it. With that said and done, he wrote back to the bank and requested that those that took from him be fined with interest, along with taking back all the money they took and shutting down their vaults.

When all of that was down, he owled for his parents will. When he got it and read over, confusion set over his features. Who was Sirius Black and why did his parents when him to live with him. Another letter to the bank was sent and he got his answer. Sirius was his godfather who was sent to prison for selling his parents out to Voldemort. What he didn't understand was why he was sent to prison without a trial. When asked, Ragnok replied that it was war time and that all accused and found guilty of being a 'Death Eater' was sent to jail without a trial. It didn't take long for Harry to decide to demand a trial be set for his godfather, regardless of the fact that he was probably guilty. Screw what everybody else thought. He wanted to be sure that his link to his parents was truly guilty before cursing his name to the deepest pits of hell.

The next few days had the Wizarding World turned on it's head as it heard of the long overdue trial of Sirius Black. The trial itself only lasted a half an hour, as they had used Veritaserum. The entire community was aghast when they found out that the man was innocent of every single charge that was placed against him. It didn't take long for him to be freed, given compensation and sent off. Sirius did inquire as to his godsons whereabouts, only to find out that he was living with his magic hating aunt and uncle.

He immediately stormed over there and took Harry away to lived at his newly furnished home. Harry, himself, was ecstatic to be out of that house and with someone who actually cared about him. They settled into a routine in a matter of days, after of which Harry asked a question that caused Sirius to look at him like he was crazy.

"You want to what?"

"I want to be home-schooled. I can't say that I like Hogwarts all that much. People keep staring at me like I'm sort of icon and I hate it. And the people who say that I'm they're friends are actually being paid to be my friends."

The ex-con stared at his rather short godson in disbelief. The black haired boy merely sighed and handed over the first letter that Ragnok had sent him. By the time he finished reading it, the man was growling. "I think you have the right idea. I'll send a letter to Professor McGonagall, telling her that I'm pulling you out. They're not going to like it, but they can kiss my ar- uh, my wand."

Harry giggled at his slip up and went up to his new room. It was much larger than he was used to, but he got to decorate it in anyway that he wanted. He had already started on it and decided that he wanted to do a mural. The small boy had always liked art and was always good at it, though he hid it very well. He had started with a forest on one wall and had it gradually fade to a meadow, which then faded to the ocean, which was stopped by the wall that lead to his balcony, which encompassed the entire wall. When he wasn't working on his studies, or his mural, he was working on his dream. It didn't take him long to realize the significance of it. The reason he had it had something to do with the influx in his core. He was a Slayer, though he had no clue as to how it happened. According to his dream was that Slayers were all female. He sighed when he realized that everything happened to him because he was Harry bleeding Potter.

* * *

It took weeks for the Wizarding World to get over the fact that Harry Potter was no longer attending Hogwarts. The ex-con and the Boy-Who-Lived laughed uproariously when they read the paper the morning that everyone found out. They had to persuade (see bribe) the Ministry to give Harry the ok to practice magic at home, since he would be learning how to use it there. It took a while, and a little blackmail, but they finally got it and soon his learning was under way. Sirius also took the time to brush up on some skills he forgot while sitting in his ten by ten cell.

* * *

Time passed quickly for the two of them, with them mostly ignoring the world at large. Harry, himself, had taken upon himself to learn from the skills he inherited from the previous Slayers and started training in hand-to-hand and weapons combat. He didn't grow that much, but with the help of nutrient potions at every meal, he grew from four feet to five foot three. And due to undernourishment at a young age, he didn't necessarily bulk. Instead, his muscles stayed lean and compressed, hiding how strong he really was, which, thanks to his slayer strength, was pretty strong.

When he turned fifteen, Sirius took it upon himself to teach his godson, and heir, the fine art of becoming an animagus, which made Harry ecstatic. It took no time at all to make the potion to see which animal he would become, and when he did find out, it came to some of a shock to both of them. He turned into a horse, just barely a yearling, with black-blue coat and brown eyes with flecks of green in them. And to the even greater surprise of Sirius, it didn't take long for Harry to master the transformation, less than a year in fact. Harry took great satisfaction in laughing for a good hour at the look on Sirius' face when he showed him.

* * *

Meanwhile, while Harry and Sirius were enjoying their time together, Voldemort was on the move and had somehow gained his body back. He stayed hidden for a few years, gathering his forces and resources, before he finally attack on Halloween of 1998, seventeen years after his attack on the Potters. Dumbledore and his forces were on the front line, fighting with all they had, which, sadly, wasn't much. The only ones that were even making dent in the Dark Lords forces were the Aurors and those that truly hated the Death Eaters. The enemy was getting the upper hand about an hour into the battle when Harry and Sirius appeared, which caught Voldemort by surprise. Harry took that moment to shoot a severing charm at, who he dubbed, 'Moldy-shorts' and removed his head from his body, before casting a high powered fire spell at the body, essentially ridding the world of Voldemort.

Most everyone on the field stared in shock on the ashes that was Voldemort, before the Aurors broke from shock and cast multiple stupefies at the remaining Death Eaters. When everyone turned back to the one who saved their lives, he had disappeared.

It took them a week to realize that he had disappeared from the world, and by then, it was too late.

* * *

A/N: 'lo all, I know this was a bit rushed... heh, a lot rushed, but I wanted to get it out of the way before I get to the good stuff. So, yay!

Next chapter: Sunnydale and the Scoobies!


End file.
